Harry Potter and the Misguided Truth
by unforgivingangel
Summary: Dumbledore’s death is weighing heavily on Harry’s mind. With his relationship on the rocks with Ginny will he be able to fix it and find the remaining Horcruxes? Will Harry be able to concentrate on what’s important even with someone new in his life? T
1. The war rages on

(A/N: All people, place, and times belong to the one the only JKR...some people have all the luck! This is my Very first FanFic. MNFF won't take me and no one gives me feed back at so I'll see what people here think please read and hopefully Enjoy)

1: The war rages on

It has only been a couple of days since Dumbledore's death and the thought was weighing heavy on Harry's mind. Sighing, he continued to pack his trunk in the boys' dormitory, which was almost completely empty except for Neville and Ron, who were also packing.

A feeling of sorrow hung in the air and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Sighing again, not able to take the stress, Harry dropped the last of his schoolbooks into his trunk and flipped the lid shut.

Walking down the stairs to the common room, Harry paused when he saw Ginny sitting in one of their favorite chairs by the hearth. Her fiery-red hair was let down and she propped her head up with one hand. He tried to muster up the courage to walk over and sit by the fire next to her. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he slowly made his way towards her. When he finally reached the chair beside her he paused for a moment, her familiar scent strong in his nose. He sat down, but Ginny did not acknowledge him.

Closing his eyes, he could see them sitting together by this fire only weeks earlier. Ginny was resting her cute little head on his knee while he ran his fingers through her sweet-smelling, soft hair. The thought of being that close to her again burned deep inside his chest.

When he opened his eyes and stole a chance to look at her, Harry noticed that she was looking at him blankly. She raised an eyebrow and spat, "Can I help you, Potter, or do you just want to enjoy my company?"

Harry flinched at the tone of her voice and sat there, looking at her and trying to find the right words to say. He knew that she was hurt by his choice to not be with her. But before he could even get a word out, Ginny got up and walked away, fury etched on her face. His silent thinking always got him in deeper trouble than just acting on his feelings, it seemed.

Feeling defeated and more depressed than when he entered the room, he sat there until someone walked up behind him and placed a rough, awkward hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, mate, it's time to go. We have to leave before it gets too late," Ron said anxiously from behind him. Harry nodded and stood wearily, making his way out the portrait hole and down to the main hallway, all the while looking feebly for a glimpse of Ginny. His hopes were crushed when he did not see her.

Ron apparently felt his friend's self-conflict and tried to make him feel better. "Listen mate, Ginny will get over it. I mean she's always been a little hot-headed, but she'll be back to her old self in no time." But Ron's words didn't help Harry feel any better.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she'll probably slip me some poison or something like that to make herself feel better."

Ron laughed a little at that. "You're right; she can be pretty vengeful when she wants to." Ron glanced nervously at Harry when he saw no reaction.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just going to be a little awkward while I'm staying with you. I just don't want to step on anymore toes than I already have," Harry said, shrugging a shoulder.

Hermione finally caught up with them, a little out of breath. When the both of them looked at her, she tried to avoid looking right at Ron as she attempted to catch her breath. "Well, its another long summer away from you guys," she said sadly, her breathing a little more normal. "You will write me and tell me what's going on, right, Harry? I want to be able to help you out if you need it." Her voice was determined.

Harry smiled in spite of himself, nodding as he flung an arm around Hermione's shoulder and the other over Ron's. As they walked towards a Thestral-drawn carriage, Harry said, "I'll be staying with the Dursleys until my birthday and from then I'm going to Ron's, just like always. After that, I don't know. I have no idea what's going to happen -" he was interrupted as Hermione slipped from under his arm and stood in front of him, taking a careful look at his face.

"Whatever you do, Harry, you know that you've got us, right? We will help you in whatever you need." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand that though he felt alone, he wasn't.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I know Hermione, I know."

With that he stepped into the carriage and waited for the both of them to join him. It felt like an eternity as they traveled to the train station. But finally they arrived and went their separate ways. Knowing that they had arrived early, Harry quickly said his goodbyes, leaving them to their prefect duties.

He stepped onto the train and headed for the back, trying to find a compartment where he knew he would be alone for the duration of the ride, finally settling into the last compartment on the train. Harry sat down and propped his feet on the seat across him. There he waited for the train to start moving, knowing it would take awhile. Stifling a yawn, Harry slumped deeper into the seat and let sleep overtake him, hoping that it would be more peaceful than the last couple of nights.

_As she walked away from Severus Snape's house, the petite woman in black wandered aimlessly through the maze-like streets of the Muggle neighborhood. Her boredom finally took over and she stepped into the shadows of an alleyway, promptly Apparating away without missing a stride. _

_Pausing, she now stood in front of an old wooden door – modest, yet foreboding for those who knew what lay behind it. Slowly and gently, she tapped on the hard wooden door and from within she heard a dark, commanding voice beckoning her. Gingerly, she opened the door and stepped inside._

_"Well?" an impatient voice said from a tall chair, its back to her. The small woman stepped forward to stand next to the chair._

_"My lord, he understands, I think. He's not happy about it, but he will not move until he is called for. My lord, I only have one question." She moved closer and rested herself on the arm of his chair, facing a blazing fire. _

_"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Voldermort placed his hand on her leg and pulled her closer, into his lap. _

_"Well, I just don't know if Potter will trust me fully. If there is any moment of doubt, then all this planning and hard work will be for nothing." _

_A dark cackle came from the smooth-skinned, almost snake-like, man. "My sweet that is what you and your charming personality are for. With your background of working for the Ministry, things will go very smoothly. Have you been practicing your Occlumency?" _

_The dark- haired woman nodded slightly and ran a finger gently down his face. "I won't let you down, my lord." _

_The corners of Voldemorts mouth twitched into a small smile and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her completely in his lap. He held her there, looking at her for a moment; his, thin almost none-existent lips close to hers. The young woman's heart beat faster as Voldemort ran his hand through her long, dark hair. Her full, red lips trembled slightly at his touch. She closed her almond-shaped eyes and he ran his fingers down her flawless white skin, tracing her throat and letting his hand rest on her delicate collarbone. Feeling her heart beating quickly and her body trembling at his touch, Voldemort grinned, pleased with him self. _

_Voldemort raised himself and let her get up effortlessly. As she stepped away from his chair, she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged tightly, a cold sweat prickling on her forehead. _

_After composing herself and wiping her forehead, she asked, "When will we be taking the first step into your plan, my lord?" The dark young woman walked closer to the fire, as if to warm her self._

_"I have made plans for you, already. All you need to do is go into work, get some rest and get in touch with me as soon as you've made contact with 'the Chosen One.'" Those last words were said with disgust. He then waved her away and she quickly walked to the door, leaving the Dark Lord to his own thoughts. She had things to do things to prepare. _

Harry woke with a jolt, feeling as though his heart were about to burst out of his chest. Trembling slightly, he looked around to see that the train had begun moving. Rain beat relentlessly on the window as they made their way down the winding tracks.

Wiping his forehead of the sweat that had formed there, Harry pulled at his scraggly hair and closed his eyes again. Frowning he struggled with his thoughts. Was that a dream or was it real?

Shaking his head again, his thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Harry reached for his wand, a tingling sensation running up his spine as he rigidly sat there. Harry squinted his eyes when the lights from the corridor spilled into the dark compartment and a beautiful young woman he'd never seen before stepped in. Her hair was waist-length and the darkest black, and she had surprisingly sharp blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through to his soul.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she inquired sweetly as she fluttered her big eyes at him.

Straightening up, Harry shook his head. "No, you didn't, I was already awake."

Harry crossed his arms and stared back out the window, watching the rainfall. Something familiar about her tickled his thoughts, but Harry shook it off as he heard her struggling with her bags. Raising an eyebrow, Harry stood up slowly. "Would you like some help with that?"

Smiling at him, she nodded. "Thank you. They are quite heavy. Normally, I wouldn't be changing compartments so long into the train ride, but I couldn't rest due to some kid snoring and another one rummaging for his frog." She pursed her lips in thought as Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't go to Hogwarts, do you?" Harry finally pushed her bags onto the overhead rack.

"Well, no, I don't. I work for the Ministry." She took a seat and unfolded the Daily Prophet in her hands.

Harry stared at her warily. "And what do you do at the Ministry?" Harry asked, sitting down directly across from the woman and looking at her with open interest.

"Well, I was at Hogwarts, doing some investigation for the Ministry. They wanted to know about something that went on there." She never looked up from her paper as she talked, deliberately avoiding his question and smoothly giving him in an answer. Self-confidence radiated from her, but something about her felt dark and Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally, she looked up at him with those stabbing eyes once again and smiled. "Don't worry. I've found out what I needed."

Looking back at her he frowned; something was not quite right. "And why didn't you just Apparate?" Harry asked rather rudely, unable to stop himself.

"Well, I don't Apparate, it doesn't feel right. You know what I mean? It's not just me." She looked back down at her paper.

"Then why didn't you fly?" He was still not satisfied, but he knew that he was pushing it with her.

But she only looked up again and rested the paper on her lap. "Well, flying has been restricted along with Flooing and Portkeys. But I do not have the clearance to do those things, so I am stuck on the Hogwarts Express." She shrugged a shoulder and sighed. "It's the only other transportation there is - while not very convenient, it will get me where I need to go." Returning to her paper, she peered over the edge at Harry, who was still blatantly staring at her.

Looking back down she asked casually, "Will that be all for the questions? Or do you have any more questions that do not involve you? Unless you work for the Ministry as well; then I would be glad to talk more."

Still engulfed in her paper she didn't even glance at him. Harry only huffed to himself and scooted closer to the window to watch the rain flail against the train, hoping that the ride would end quickly. There was something about sitting in this woman's presence that disturbed him, although he still could not put his finger on it.

When Harry woke again, he jumped up, startled, and looked around. The train had stopped and there was commotion in the corridor outside his compartment. Looking around the cabin he saw only the Daily Prophet folded neatly across from him. Looking closer, he saw a note with something scribbled on it in dark red ink.

"_It was very nice meeting you, young Harry Potter. I can only hope we meet again. Have a nice summer." _

Flipping it over, he saw that nothing else was written on it. Frowning to himself, he noticed the crowd outside the window beginning to thin. Hurriedly, he got his stuff together and stepped outside, still clutching the note and newspaper. He would ask Mr. Weasley if he knew anything about this woman who worked at the Ministry.

As he stepped off the train, he saw a blur of redheads fly past him and run up to two adult redheads: a humble, plump woman and a man wearing a mismatched vest and round glasses. Smiling, he watched the Weasleys reunite and smile at one another despite the tragedies that had happened only days ago.

His smile quickly disappeared. Harry couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness and jealousy as he watched other families on the platform come together, hugging one another and smiling. Turning his head away, Harry spied the Dursleys, looking as if they might faint from the sight of all the magical folk gathered in one place. They were probably worried that they might get mauled and torn to shreds.

When Harry finally walked down the platform to join them, he looked back once more and saw the Weasleys were walking towards him. Smiling, he waved at them and stood there while they caught up.

"Well, Harry, how have you been?" Mr. Weasley walked up first and held out his hand to him. Harry took it smiling. "I've been fine, Mr. Weasley. You've already met the Dursleys." He stepped back and motioned to the three Muggles standing behind him, obviously taken aback.

"Yes, we have, haven't we?" Mr. Weasley offered a hand, only to be stared at blankly by Harry's uncle, Vernon.

"Well, we should be going now. No need to stay in this place," Petunia sneered and started for the exit. She looked back at Harry. "Well, come on boy, we don't have time to dawdle." She stared at him, anger crossing her face. When Harry ignored her and walked up to Mr. Weasley, he heard her sigh impatiently.

"I have something to ask you when I come to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley nodded and took off his glasses. "We will be waiting for your visit, Harry, and we will be able to talk about it then." He looked over Harry to the Dursleys, then back to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley walked up behind her husband. "Harry, take care of yourself. I don't want you to come back looking like you haven't eaten in weeks, again." She shot an evil look at Petunia and then turned away, hurrying her children towards the exit. Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and patted him on the shoulder, following his wife.

Turning back to the waiting Dursleys, they finally made there way to the car. Harry instantly began counting the days till his birthday. Still, as Harry looked out the car window, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

After what seemed to be forever, Harry finally arrived at his aunt and uncle's home. Never had he felt more depressed. Before his aunt and uncle could say anything, he hurriedly took his things up to his room, not even bothering to unpack.

As he lay on his bed, his thoughts trailed off to the woman he had met earlier on the train. He never got her name, but he was dying to find out more about her. Her eyes were taunting him, pulling his mind deeper into the thought of her. Shaking his head, he knew she was least of his problems.

He sat up and opened his trunk, hoping that his uncle would leave him well enough alone until his birthday. Then he would be gone for good. Sighing, he rummaged through his things and pulled out the several books that he had acquired over his six years at Hogwarts. He took out the magical journal Hermione had given him for Christmas one year ago, seeking out a quill and ink well, as well. He began to do as much research on the remaining Horcruxes as his limited resources would let him.

Later, when Harry looked up and stretched, he was shocked to see it was a quarter to midnight. Running a hand through his already messy hair, Harry flopped down on his bed. He didn't find it hard to fall asleep, but he prayed fervently for a peaceful night's rest.

_The summer night's warmth crept through the window and Harry could smell a familiar perfume. Looking up from his small bed, the door creaked open and a slim, shadowed figure leaned in the doorway. Scrunching his face up, he tried to make out the woman staring at him from his door. _

_"Ginny?" he asked, unsure. Propping himself up on his elbows as the woman took a step into his room, he noticed now that she was wearing only a white lace slip. Her hair fell over her face, making it impossible to see. _

_The laugh that came from her told Harry that it was not Ginny. "No, Harry. You're right; it's not Ginny," the soft, sweet voice said, as if reading his mind. _

_He tried to sit up more, but was stopped as a hand from the mysterious women pressed against his chest, pushing him down further into the bed as she straddled him. She slipped her other hand under his shirt and ran it up his chest. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as she kissed his bare stomach gently and let her hair fall around him as she moved farther up his stomach to his chest. _

_A moan escaped Harry's lips despite himself. The woman stopped at his face and he reached up to push the curtain of hair away from her face. Harry didn't know what was going on, but her smell was all too real and her touch made him tingle with anticipation. _

_When he moved her hair, he discovered a pair of sharp blue eyes staring into his. Something flashed over her face as she bit her lower lip and she pressed down on his chest to sit up. Tossing her long mane of jet-black hair over her shoulders, she moved his hands down her slim waist to rest on her hips. Then she traced her hands back up his chest and gently took off his glasses, letting them fall to the floor. _

_Bending down close to him, she paused only inches from his face, her full lips brushing his lightly, sending an urge through him that he had never felt before. Harry didn't stop himself as he ran his hand up her back to her neck, pulling her down to him roughly. As soon as their lips met, Harry grabbed onto her tightly. Kissing her made his whole body light up with a fire he didn't know whether he could put out._

Harry suddenly jolted upright in his bed as he heard the bang of the front door, followed shortly by the start of a car. Breathing heavily, he ran his hands over his face and paused, looking around for his glasses. Puzzled, he cautiously looked on the floor, and there they lay. Frowning, he bent to pick them up, knowing that he hadn't taken them off before he lay down.

Harry shook his head at the thought that the dream he had was real. '_No, it wasn't real. It was obviously just a dream, Potter, what are you thinking.' _Shaking his head again, he took the opportunity to go downstairs to get some food to quiet his growling stomach.

Walking slowly downstairs, Harry paused at the bottom of the darkened stairwell and looked around the empty house, sleep still lingering in his eyes as he tried to blink it away. Sighing to himself, he turned the corner into the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator. Harry didn't know if he could stay in this house for two weeks, waiting only to come down and eat when the Dursleys left to go eat or go to a show.

Harry found a jar of jelly and turned to grab a loaf of bread. Pulling a butter knife from the drawer, he made himself a snack, seeing as there was nothing else easy to fix in fridge. Gobbling down the sandwich almost whole, Harry reached down and replaced everything neatly, lest Aunt Petunia yell and rant about her perfect kitchen.

Wiping a few crumbs from the counter, he walked back up to his bedroom and laid back down, sleep still lingering over him. Harry fell asleep easily, letting it take him over as he fell into the darkness. This time no mysterious women visited him and no Voldemort taunted him. He only knew darkness and felt relief.

Harry woke the next morning and reveled in the fact that there wasn't a burning sensation coming from his scar and that he actually felt, well, rested. It was an odd feeling, but a good one, and upon hearing the familiar sounds of the Dursleys eating breakfast, he actually thought about going down there to get something to eat. His stomach urgently growled at him to feed it, but a light tapping at his bedroom window interrupted his thoughts.

Harry automatically knew it was Ron's family owl and promptly let it in. After giving the old brown owl a treat, it left quickly - if not a little clumsily - through the open window. Shaking his head, Harry noticed that it was his daily mail from the wizarding world, along with letters from almost every one of the Weasleys except Ginny. Feeling his heart sink a few inches, Harry tossed the junk mail to his bed and sat at his desk to read the letter from Ron.

_Hey Harry, _

_How has your first day at the Dursley's been? Hope they're not treating you badly. Just in case you're not eating well, mum will be sending you some cakes and treats. Sometimes I think she feeds you better then she does us._

_Mum is worried sick; she sees you every year and thinks you're shrinking to nothing every time. HA! I know you're resourceful. You'll make it mate. _

_Well, I'll let you go. We're going to visit Fred and George at their place for dinner. I just hope they don't try any of their gimmicks on us, but I doubt we'll be that lucky._

_Be seeing you, _

_-Ron_

_P.S. If you're wondering about Ginny, she's fine. She's just been sulking around the house and snapping everyone's head off. When you get here you should really console her or something. Ugh, girls!_

Laughing a little at the letter, he knew Ron was right. He shouldn't have treated Ginny like that. He would have to think of something before he left the Dursley's place to make it up to her.

Harry didn't open the letters from Molly or Arthur, as he knew what they probably said. _'Make sure you're eating and don't let those Muggles push you around.'_ Sighing, Harry took out a clean sheet of parchment and his quill, pulling the ink well close to him.

_Ron, _

_Thanks for the letter. I will have to do something for Ginny so that she stops being so edgy with everyone. I just wish she would understand why I did what I did. But anyway, better watch yourself. I don't want to see you've grown two heads or something. _

_And tell your mum and dad that I appreciate their concerns and I'm looking forward to her delicious minced pies and great muffins. If Hermione gets there before I do, tell her I said hello. I have yet to get a letter from her. _

_Well, I better go so I can brave eating breakfast with the Dursleys so your mum doesn't come blowing down half their house, thinking I'm not eating properly. _

_-Harry_

Harry sealed the letter and let Hedwig out of her cage, giving her instructions to deliver it to the Weasleys. Sitting at his desk for a moment longer, he finally got up when his stomach gave an awfully loud growl, urging him to get moving.

When he finally made his way downstairs, he didn't find sullen stares at his presence. Dudley was buried in his laptop, which was apparently an early birthday present. Uncle Vernon had his nose deep in his morning paper and Aunt Petunia was busy cleaning unnecessarily.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't used to not being noticed when he walked into a room with the Dursleys. Taking advantage of the silence, Harry quickly sat down at the table away from the two other men of the house and fixed himself a small, but satisfying, breakfast.

The silence was finally broken when Petunia turned around to clear the table and started to talk. "Well, my sweet Dudley, your birthday is tomorrow. What would you like to do?" she inquired in a babying voice to her only son. She only got a shrug of his shoulders in response as he continued to chat with his friends online. Sighing, Petunia continued to fuss over her pig of a son. Harry smiled at the memory of Hagrid giving Dudley a pig's tail.

Vernon finally looked up from his paper at Harry. "What are you smirking at, boy?" The question was so sudden that Harry choked on his eggs slightly. Shaking his head, he continued to finish off his eggs and mopped the rest up with some toast, which he shoved into his mouth.

"I know that you will be leaving as soon as your birthday arrives and I don't want so much as a peep out of you 'til then. Got it, boy?" Vernon spit the words out in disgust. Harry only nodded and was taken aback as he heard the next words out Vernon's mouth. "Some of your 'friends' have already made arrangements to come and get you right after your birthday, so make sure you have your things packed beforehand." Vernon went back to his paper, seemingly ignoring Harry.

"Don't worry. I won't even unpack my trunk 'til then." Harry stood up with his plate and took it to the dishwasher and placed it inside. Turning back to the three at the table he inquired a little feebly, "Do you know who is coming to pick me up?"

It was Petunia's turns to look at him and answer. "As a matter of fact, the Order will arrive. We really didn't have a choice in the matter. But they said that as soon as you left, we would be out of danger for holding such a wanted wizard." Her voice was a little shrill, and Harry was not the only one surprised that his aunt hand mentioned the Order. His uncle was, as well.

Heaving himself up the stairs, he locked himself in his bedroom and was determined not to come down until the day of his freedom arrived. The thought actually pleased Harry and lifted his heart the couple of inches it dropped only moments ago.

(A/N: Like it? Hate it? hope its the first personally but alas I can't please everyone (thats why I got married and have a kid hehe) tell me what you think people!)


	2. When will it end?

2: When will it end?

The weeks flew by so fast that Harry almost didn't realize that the next day was his birthday. He sat quietly in his bed next to the window and peered out the grimy glass. It was ten minutes until midnight and his friends hadn't sent a letter, but he suspected they would in the morning.

He recalled the first summer he found out that he was a wizard and would be attending Hogwarts. He idly drew a crude birthday cake on the glass from the fog his breath was creating, and wrote "happy birthday to me" on it. It was childish, but Harry couldn't stop himself and he looked at his clock on the desk. It read five minutes to midnight. He urged the minutes to go by faster.

Four minutes.

Why wasn't it going by any faster; was fate deliberately trying to keep him here?

Three minutes.

'_God, just hurry, I need to get out of here before I suffocate. '_

Two minutes.

That little voice whispered in his head. '_What are you in a hurry for, you know you don't have anywhere to go,'_ the voice taunted him spitefully.

One minute.

'_Are in such a rush to go and get yourself killed, or worse, anyone you care about in the wizarding world? Do you think you can handle that, Potty boy?'_ the voiced laughed cruelly. Harry clamped his hands over his ears in a futile attempt in trying to stop it.

When he looked back at the clock, it read one minute after midnight. Sighing, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest and he felt considerably lighter. Harry swiped his hands across the slowly disappearing makeshift cake on the window and jumped at the sound of a light tapping. It was Hedwig, followed by a darker owl. Curious, he let both of them in - seeing Hedwig a little irritated caused Harry to frown a little. He quieted them both with a treat. Hedwig didn't seem pleased that Harry was giving the other owl her food.

"Hedwig don't be so selfish, this guy's probably just as tired as you are," Harry scolded her quietly and she sulked into her cage, not giving Harry a chance to take the paper off her leg. Harry sighed; he would get it later. Turning his attention back the strangely familiar dark owl he took the paper off his leg and recognized Mad-Eye Moody's tiny seal. Smiling, Harry tore it open and read it aloud.

"Harry, myself and the Order will be arriving shortly after lunch. Please be prepared to go. Arrangements have been made for you at the Weasley's'; then it will be off to Grimmauld Place. Be seeing you soon – Moody."

Harry couldn't wait and didn't even notice how sleepy he was. He gave Moody's owl one more treat and sent him on his way. Harry quickly picked up the few clothes that were on his floor and promptly packed his books, paper, ink well and quill. He knew that it was going to be torture until noon arrived, so he laid back in bed, lost in thought. Ginny, that woman he had met on the train and Voldemort. They all swirled around in his head and when he looked at his clock again, he was shocked to find it glared an angry bright red that read three in the morning. Sighing, he finally let his thoughts slip away and fell into another fitful sleep.

When Harry woke up, sweat prickled on his head from his long night of tossing and turning. Harry was thoroughly exhausted, but when looked at his clock and noticed that his was already five minutes after twelve in the afternoon his fatigue was suddenly forgotten. Moody would be arriving any minute now and Harry wanted to get his things downstairs so he could leave ASAP.

Throwing on a fresh pair of pants, a clean shirt, and his trainers, he pulled out his wand, mumbling a still sleepy Summoning charm, and walked down the stairs knowing good and well he was of age. He confidently walked down with trunk in tow. As soon as his trunk was planted firmly at the front door he didn't bother noticing his aunt and uncle staring at him in disbelief. He rushed up the stairs and grabbed Hedwig's cage.

Harry did a double take at her leg and noticed the note still attached there. In all his thoughts last night he didn't take it off. She still seemed distressed at the early morning activities and Harry vainly attempted to get her to come to him. The stubborn owl quickly turned her back on Harry and sulked there even more, huffing; he stroked Hedwig's feathers until he finally coaxed her out onto his arm. Harry cooed at her until Hedwig finally succumbed to his treatment and stuck out her leg, still a little ruffled and not letting up on her state of mind. Shaking his head, Harry took the note from her and handed the bird a snack and replaced her back in the cage,

"What a stubborn thing you are," Harry smiled and unfurled the letter; Ginny's handwriting pounced out at him. Gasping for air he read the simple message.

_Harry, we need to talk when you get here. I just want to know some things _

_-Ginny _

The note was simple and even a little cold. Good thing he hadn't read it the night before or the little sleep he got would have been non-existent. Grief settled back on his chest as he clasped Hedwig's door closed and hurried downstairs. His face was clouded over, his enjoyment cut short by Ginny's letter. Harry sat down gruffly in an armchair next to his uncle and waited, the silence overwhelming him until he felt like he was going to scream.

Everyone jumped at the sound of a loud knocking at door. The tension snapped and Harry leapt for the door, flinging it open a little too hard. There standing with a bowler hat covering his magical eye was Mad-Eye Moody and a couple of other Order members Harry didn't really recognize.

"Ah, Harry. Are you ready to leave?" Moody stepped in the house uninvited and looked at the Dursleys' shocked expressions. Vernon grimaced, remembering their last encounter. The other Order members began to follow Moody inside, not wanting to attract any Muggle suspicion.

Vernon stood angrily. "NOW LISTEN HERE -" he was cut off when several wands were taken out to caution him.

Harry jumped between them to interject. "Well is everyone ready to leave?" he piped with anticipation. He looked at the wizards and noticed Lupin in the background. He gave Harry a quick wink and turned to see Moody giving him an once-over.

"Hmm, I see you haven't been eating properly and you look like you've been stuck in a dungeon for years now." Moody furrowed his brow and looked at Petunia. She sat down, a little taken aback, and fidgeted nervously with the handkerchief in her lap. Shaking his head, Moody instructed one of the wizards to grab Harry's trunk and head to the car the Ministry had provided.

Harry turned to his aunt and uncle. "Well, I guess this is it." Vernon did not reply and turned up his chubby face, still standing rigidly.

"Yes well, goodbye then."

With that they all headed out the door to the car, and they packed themselves in they made there way to the Burrow. Driving was the most inconspicuous way to travel in the middle of the day, it seemed. Harry leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and sank into his own thoughts, mostly Ginny. He couldn't get past the way she was acting. Knowing that she was hurting was keeping his mind off what he really needed to be thinking about. For one, Voldemort and the remaining Horcruxes.

He supposed he could kill the Dark Lord over and over again until he had nowhere else to run, but Harry didn't want it to be like that. He did not want Voldemort killing more and more people as he managed to never really die and be reborn again within something else. The thought overwhelmed him so much that the little voice popped back into his head. _' I know what you mean. Do you actually think that Ginny will ever take you back no matter how much you beg and plead? Really, Potty boy, it's pathetic. To even think you can solve everything because you know you just mess it up.'_

Harry angrily shoved the voice out of his head as he continued to stare out the window, watching the hypnotizing trees zoom by. The small voice was getting louder in his head. _'So you think you can just push me aside like you did Ginny? Are you really that dense, don't you remember what Dumbledore told you about love? God, Potty.' _

_'STOP IT!' _Harry shouted in his head, clasping his forehead with his hand and massaging his temples. His heart was beating faster as the fury he felt inside was growing stronger along with a headache. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his odd behaviour as he continued to sit quietly next to the door.

_'I will make things better with Ginny and I will defeat Voldemort!' _Harry thought furiously more to himself than to the voice. He really needed to stop talking to himself; it was becoming very unnatural. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to block out the laughing. Jeez, when would it end for him? Then he realized: when the Dark Lord fell, that's when and not until then. He hoped for his own sanity it would come soon.

When they finally arrived at the Burrow it was nighttime and he was sure that no one would be awake. As they pulled up Harry was sure he saw a figure in the window that would be Ginny's room. Shaking his head, the car came to a shrieking halt and the many Aurors piled out. Then in unison they all pulled out their wands as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the house. They came to a halt almost as fast as the car, and Harry jumped out of the car, rushing to them.

"Hey!" Harry shouted. Mrs. Weasley almost fainted with relief and snatched Harry into a rib-cracking hug. Harry muffled something against Mrs. Weasley's chest and she looked at him, a little confused. She let him go, all the while Mr. Weasley chuckling at his over - enthused wife. He patted Harry on the back so hard that Harry lurched forward, trying to make an effort to keep his balance. The Order followed the Weasleys inside and helped them get settled in for the night.

"Remus, are you leaving?" Harry asked. Lupin had finally sat down at the long wooden table in the kitchen and tapped its surface a couple of times. Harry joined gratefully, but before he could get a reply Moody stepped up behind Lupin and laid a hand roughly on his shoulder.

"No there is no room here but we will be back tomorrow to check in on you." Moody paused. "You will be staying here probably longer then we expected. Things are not safe for you to leave for Grimmauld Place."

Harry started to protest but was silenced with a look from both Lupin and Moody. "There have been extra precautions taken for you and Weasleys while you stay here, but you will be able to leave soon, we just don't know when."

Harry slumped slightly at the table and he heard the two talking but the words were gurgling in his ears. When he finally saw them leave the Weasleys' house, he sat there until he heard the car pull out of the yard and back onto the road. Sighing, Harry knocked his head on the table slightly, barely hearing Mr. Weasley's voice.

He kept his head down. '_How could they do this to me? I have to get out there and find the Horcruxes and find out a way to stop Voldemort.' _Slipping his hands under his glasses, he rubbed his eyes fiercely, but then that damn bloody voice popped up again almost cheerfully, '_Oh don't worry Potty I think your girlfriend is still awake. Why don't you go up and see her for a little snog.'_

Pounding his fist into the table he yelled out, "STOP IT, STOP IT!" He paused, slightly out of breath, his hand thudding dully with pain. Harry quickly shot his head up at the sound of someone in the doorway and without thinking he pulled out his wand defensively, only to see an all - too - familiar figure standing there. At first he thought it was the one from his fitful dreams but he soon saw that this young woman wore baggy sleeping pants and an over-sized shirt. Her bed-ragged red hair fell around her face.

"Ginny?" Harry asked timidly. She stepped into the kitchen and sat opposite of him, resting her hands neatly on the table in front of her.

"Yes Harry, it's me." A look of concern flashed over her face. "Are you alright? I heard you yelling." Harry blushed slightly, feeling guilty that he might have woken her up, considering the state her hair was in. He grinned inwardly. No matter what she looked like, that beautiful red hair and those clear brown eyes still took his breath away. He must have been staring with his mouth slightly open because Ginny gave him a curious look. Looking down suddenly, he tried to think of something to say.

"So what did you need to know from me, Ginny?" Harry probed gently with the question, not really knowing how to word it. Hearing her inhale ever so slightly made him look up at the cute freckled face of hers.

"Well that's something we can discuss tomorrow when we both get some sleep. I just came down to make sure you were okay." Harry sat up a little straighter at the thought that she cared enough to do that for him, and his insides boiled with turmoil. He wanted so much to reach out to her and touch her face and run his hands through her soft flowered-scented hair that he was so accustomed to.

Ginny seemed to notice his state of mind and stood quickly, but Harry couldn't stop himself as he reached out for her wrist and caught her. '_That's right Potty stop thinking about what to do and do something,' _that bloody voice piped up once again, but this time it was the truth. Harry walked up behind her and rested his forehead on the back of her head, pausing that way for a moment. That smell in her hair just drove him insane. He leaned closely to her ear.

"Ginny..." he spoke her name as softly as he could manage. All he wanted to do was spin her around and kiss her fiercely on those soft pink lips he yearned to feel so many nights. Ginny seemed to relax a great deal in his arms and she leaned against him. He could tell she wanted the same thing. She turned around slowly so that she was facing Harry, and looked longingly into his eyes. He could tell she was hurting and wanted nothing more than to take that pain she felt away, even if he did cause it.

"Harry, I -" Ginny was cut off sharply by a yearning kiss and she gave in so suddenly to his mouth that Harry didn't hesitate to pull her into him more deeply, not wanting this moment to end. The grief he felt for so long was temporally lost in her embrace as she snaked her arms around his neck, and let him pull her up until her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist.

Walking to the table he sat her down and leaned into their kiss, letting his hand run up her leg and slip under her shirt were he rubbed her smooth back. Scratching his nails down her back, she let a small whimper escape her lips through their kiss. When they finally broke their kiss, they were both slightly out of breath from their passionate kisses. Harry let his lips rest on her forehead, and let his mind reform itself at what happening. Ginny was the first to let go, and started to shift her weight off the table. When he looked down into her face he saw silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Gently, he cupped her face affectionately and wiped them away with his thumb. Harry knew that she knew he still cared deeply for her.

"This is why Ginny," he finally said and saw her look up at him a little shocked. "I can't stand to see you cry, I don't ever want that. I don't want you hurting for me whether it be at the hands of some disgusting Muppet of the Dark Lord or hurting because I'm no longer there." The last of his words trailed off. The hurting and inward battle he had been waging for almost over a month now showed plainly on his face and she reached up lovingly to stroke his cheek. He caught it with his free hand and kissed it gently. Understanding seemed to register on her face and she gave a small smile.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I have been acting like a prat towards you, but I just want you to understand how much I do care for you and how much I want to be by your side every step of the way." Ginny kissed his cheek softly, her cool sweet breath stirring other longing feelings within him, but he controlled it as best he could.

"We can talk more tomorrow about this and catch up on things, but right now it's really too late." Ginny pushed gently on Harry's chest. Smiling, he nodded slightly and followed her up stairs and walked her to her bedroom door. There he gave her a gentle goodnight kiss, really wanting to scoop her up and carry her to bed. Harry fought the feelings again as he watched Ginny slip into her room. He leaned against her doorframe and propped his arms against it and took a few calming breaths before he headed off to bed in Ron's room.

When he finally did creep silently into Ron's room he knew that his noises wouldn't wake the deeply sleeping boy. Harry didn't think that even a herd of trolls could. Shaking his head slightly, he slipped out of his trainers and pulled the covers up over his head. As sleep crawled deep inside his brain Harry expected sweet dreams of Ginny, but he wasn't so lucky.

_There she was again, that dark-haired beauty on top of him and Harry couldn't do anything but succumb to her touch. It was so intoxicating and all he wanted was more, more of those kisses on his chest, and her nails trailing down his stomach. Groaning slightly as she flattened herself on him, she moved easily as if knowing his every want._

"_Who are you?" Harry finally managed to get out as she rubbed herself along his body, making his skin feel like it was on fire. Another groan slipped out of his lips. After she trailed her hot, soft tongue up his slightly muscled stomach and to his chest, she rested her chin there and looked at him, her eyes seemingly on fire as they burned a hole straight to the core of his being. _

_"Well, Mr. Potter, you will find out soon enough who I am..." She scooted herself up just slightly, kissed under his chin and then made her way to his lips, making it impossible for him to say more. The way she moved her body wasn't much but it was in such a way that he burned longingly for her to do it again. _

Harry was awakened back to reality by the smell of eggs being cooked and fresh bread being baked. Rubbing his eyes, Harry could now hear soft voices though the thin floor. Grudgingly he got up. He had come accustomed to his nearly nightly encounter with the mysterious woman. Harry noticed that for once since he had known him, Ron wasn't still asleep; maybe it had been the food cooking that beckoned his friend from his bed so early. When he finally managed to go to the bathroom and pull on a fresh shirt everyone had already sat down to eat. Mrs. Weasley smiled and handed him a plate heaped full of food, noticeably more then the rest.

"Now you eat that up. I just know those Muggles didn't let you eat properly." She fussed around Harry unnecessarily and Mr. Weasley stopped her.

"Molly, just sit down and let the boy eat. He's just fine, as you can see." Mr. Weasley winked at Harry and gave a quick smile before she started in on him to eat his breakfast before had to go off to work. When he looked over at Ron, sleep was still apparent, but he still gave Harry a bright smile.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today? We can practice some Quidditch. Fred and George will be coming by later and maybe Ginny will play if she's not going to sulk around the house again." Ron shot her a quick look and Ginny tossed a piece of bread, which promptly stuck in his hair, giving Harry a wink she turned back to her food. Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to talk to Harry.

"I don't' think I will ever understand girls."

"That's because you don't have a clue, Ronald," Ginny shot back at him heatedly. Harry shook his head as they went into one of their never-ending sibling squabbles. Harry finally finished his plate and he was so full he thought he might be sick. His entertainment from the brother-sister argument was interrupted when Mr. Weasley stood up and gave a gesturing motion for Harry to follow. Getting up and leaving the hustle and bustle of the kitchen behind him, followed Mr. Weasley out to the garden.

"Yes?" Harry inquired, wondering about the thoughtful expression on Mr. Weasley's face.

"Well, I have some things that need to be addressed with the whole family tonight and the Ministry is sending someone here to help you with battle against Voldemort." Mr. Weasley held up his hand when he noticed Harry's rising anger. "I know that you don't think you need anyone here to baby-sit you, and you're right. She is only here to help you find out more about the Horcruxes." Letting a sigh out, Mr. Weasley's face looked ragged and much older than Harry could remember. Since this war had raged on, he knew Mr. Weasley must have been taking a lot from the Ministry, even though Harry knew that he was the head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Still there were Muggles killed just about everyday because of Voldemort's hatred for them. Finally, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry.

"Well, I'd best be off. Keep yourself and Ron out of trouble today, especially with the twins coming." With a chuckle Mr. Weasley Apparated to work with a sharp pop.

The morning passed on, thoroughly uneventful, leaving Harry's mind ready to explode. Even when Moody and some other Order members popped in as promised, nothing was very eventful. It wasn't until Fred and George's entrance that his thoughts focused on something else, and pretty soon they were in the back yard playing Quidditch like there was no war going on and no care in the world for them. Apparently Ron had taken notice in his sister's attitude change as she eagerly played along with them, actually knocking Fred from his broom with a bludger to his broom tail. As the twins screamed and laughed, chasing Ginny around the yard, Ron took the time to set his broom down next to Harry's.

"So I guess you've fixed whatever has been bothering Ginny lately," Ron stated, catching his breath.

"Well, no, but we've come to an understanding on the whole situation. I don't think it'll ever be fixed until I can truly be able to be part of a relationship with her. The only time that will happen is if I stop Voldemort." Harry noticed that Ron didn't shudder at his name or even grimace. Something seemed different about him - almost grown up - but when had this happened, Harry had no idea.

"Listen, I know you care about Ginny, but you got to understand that hot little head of hers is probably not going to let you go alone," Ron said simply as if it was a conversation over homework. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"But Harry, don't let anything happen to her. I know that she won't let you go in there alone, none of us will, but I think it would take an act of the Ministry of Magic to keep her somewhere safe." His voice trailed off and the look on his face told Harry he was lost in thought.

Sighing, Harry nodded. "I know. We are going to talk more on the situation tonight. I know I can't stop her from coming with me, but maybe I can make a compromise with her." A grin spread across Harry's face and Ron looked at him a little confused. Groaning a little bit, Ron finally realized what the grin was for and jabbed him promptly in the arm.

"I don't need to hear that from my best mate, not about my baby sister." Rolling his eyes, Ron took a seat on the grass. Laughing, Harry sat down too and took off his shirt; the heat was killing him.

"Hey listen I was just joshin' you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh don't worry, I was, but we are still going to talk - and I'm being serious now - maybe we can come to an understanding," Harry said. Ron nodded at him and punched him again squarely on the arm.

"Hey, ouch! What was that for?" He laughed, and rubbed his now throbbing arm.

"If you talk that way again about Ginny, I'll have to give you more then that, mate." Ron laughed at him, and got up, swinging a leg over his broom at shot into the air. "YOU COMING OR WHAT, POTTER!" Ron shouted over his shoulder, and flew off before he could answer.

Harry simply lay back in the cool grass and let his eyes follow Ginny, watching her long red hair follow behind her like a blazing flag. Shaking his head Harry took off his glass and closed his eyes. He needed to cool off before getting back up there and working so hard with Ginny. The girl was bloody good; she always gave him a run for his money.

Ginny looked down from her perch on her new Phantom Flyer, and she saw Harry take off his shirt while talking to Ron. Ginny noticed with approval that with all the Quidditch playing and practicing that he was no longer just a scrawny kid with glasses, but well muscled and toned up. The only thought she had in her head at the moment was she wanted nothing more than to fall off her broom and pounce the Boy Wonder.

When she saw him lie down in the grass and pull off his glasses, and the yearning she felt grew. She watched as sweat dripped down his nicely muscled chest and the faint but recognizable six-pack. Ginny shuddered slightly at the thoughts she was having, but they were all cut short as she heard someone yelling.

When she looked up, Ginny noticed that she was heading straight for a tall tree. Taking a quick breath, Ginny's fast mind pulled up but it just wasn't fast enough. Her tail clipped an out-stretched branch and she lost her balance for a second. That was all she needed to fall off, but when she didn't hit the ground she opened her eyes, and saw that half-naked boy - no, man - holding her wrist. Ginny's mouth hung open. She couldn't get her damn brain to say anything.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked as they finally touched down on solid ground.

"Well, of course I'm all right Potter." The words came out so quickly and a bit harshly, and she could see the shock register on Harry's face. She wanted to reach out to him and apologize badly, but she couldn't. '_Why?_' Ginny thought to her, '_Am I still angry at him for treating me like I was a child?' _That couldn't be it, because all the hurt she felt the night before was gone when she saw him for the first time in weeks.

When Harry stepped away from her and started for the house, she could see he was trying to contemplate her behaviour. Ginny lifted her hands to her head and took off around the house before her nosy brothers could butt in. She wasn't crying, but she was so confused, and she planted herself behind one of her favourite trees. She leaned up against it and thought for a moment.

Why was she being like that to Harry one moment, when she was fantasizing about him the next? He was actually her knight in shinning armor and she bit his head off. Something started to nag at her as she recalled what had just happened. There was something different about him, and something not quite like Ginny remembered Harry being. Maybe it was their kiss they had shared the previous night; he seemed so distant, like he wasn't trying. Oh, the kiss was good and she felt like she was going to just melt away there in his arms, but it felt so - different. The thought plagued Ginny.

She jumped at a stick cracking near her, and pushed her hand against her chest when she saw a rabbit hop across her path. Before Ginny knew it, night had fallen and she heard her name being called by her mother. Dinner must be ready or she needed her help with something.

Harry turned away from Ginny and walked away a little bit more, frustrated with her behavior. '_Well what did you expect, Potty, that she would just forgive you just because you gave her one, probably lame, kiss?'_ Harry growled angrily at the voice in his head and wished it would stop again with that damned laughter. Walking past everyone, a dangerous look flashed in his eyes as he stormed past and up the stairs to the bathroom. Harry could faintly hear Ron's shouts for him to slow down, but he slammed to door to the bathroom shut.

Harry gripped the sides of the sink and turned on the water, letting it run for a moment, trying to calm his shaking hands. That damn girl always could get him so riled up. At that moment he wanted nothing more then to run back down the stairs, grab her and give her a quick smack across the face, then kiss her. Letting out the breath he was holding he tried to push out all his frustration with his breath. After a moment Harry began to calm down a bit and splashed the cold water on his face and let it drip over his eyes and down his chin.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Harry frowned at himself and then decided to take a quick shower. He didn't know if he would be going down to dinner or not. With that, he grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, stripped down, turned on the hot water and stepped in, taking the longest shower he had taken in a while, hoping that he could wash all his problems away momentarily. As much as he thought he could forget his problems, Harry knew that he was not free from them. He had to seriously find what was wrong with Ginny. Then, if he could ever get past that this summer, he needed to find a way to stop Voldemort. His mind seemed to be pulled in ten different ways as of late, and Ginny wasn't making it any easier for him.

Feeling absolutely deflated and defeated, Harry finally stepped out of the shower and into the hallway. He was ready to go to his room to just lie there, when he saw Ginny standing in the middle of the hallway. He guessed that she wasn't there on purpose from the slowly creeping blush that was sweeping over her face. Harry himself was quite taken aback, realizing that he was half naked in only a towel, and he coughed a little nervously.

"So what's up, Ginny?" '_What's up Ginny? Is that all you could say,'_ Harry cursed himself silently at the stupid question. When he looked back up to meet her eyes, Harry was surprised that she had moved a little closer to him. The look of embarrassment now gone from her face was replaced by a look of yearning,

"Oh Harry," Ginny flung her arms around him so suddenly. Harry took a step back to balance him self, but before he knew it he had been pushed against the wall and Ginny was on her tiptoes kissing him fervently on the lips. Succumbing to her needs and his, Harry pushed back into her kiss and held her there for what seemed like hours. When he shivered partly from the cold and the desire he felt to be in her arms, he finally scooped her up and carried her down to her room. There he kicked the door closed and placed her on the bed. Before Harry's hands could caress anymore of her petite frame, Ginny held up her hand.

"Harry, I just want you to know I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what's gotten into me. Believe me, I'm not still angry with you. I just, well…" Ginny paused, trying to get the right words out. "You seem different, like you're not really here with me. Harry I know we only have this summer together, and I want it to be something great for both of us." Her eyes were pleading with him. All Harry could do was nuzzle his face deep into her hair and smell that sweet perfume she used. The image of the raven woman in his dreams popped in mind, but he gave it a mental shake to get rid of it.

When he finally spoke it was just whisper next to her ear. "Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too Harry, always know that..."

He wanted badly to rip her clothes off, but he stopped himself. He couldn't, not here, not like this. Seeming to understand his hesitation, Ginny sat up, a little red in the face and let Harry do the same.

"Oh there was a reason I came up here. Supper's ready and dad wants you to meet someone; someone from the Ministry."

With a heaving sigh, Ginny stood and straightened herself up, "I'll just tell them you're sleeping." Harry caught her hand and pulled her back down. He sought her lips and gave her another deep kiss,

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." When Harry managed to open his eyes fully, he saw her smiling at him, and she got up to leave. Getting up himself, he wrapped his towel around his waist more securely and headed to Ron's room. There he slipped on his boxers and fell onto bed.

'_Dad wants you to meet someone, someone from the Ministry.'_

The question prompted his desire to ask Mr. Weasley about the woman he had met on the train. Forgetting about it, he only lay there and stared at the ceiling for a long while.

Harry could here the commotion downstairs as Mr. Weasley walked through the back door, then he heard an unfamiliar voice. From there he heard shuffling feet out of the kitchen, and his mind began to churn faster then he heard frustrated inquires from a flabbergasted Mrs. Weasley. Before he could attempt to hear more, the door opened. Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred walked in, and all had a weird look on their faces.

"Oi, mate cover your self up," Fred burst out, and Ginny covered her mouth, trying to suppress a sidesplitting laugh. Harry noticed with great embarrassment that tears were rolling down her face. His face went a deep red as he sat up and threw a blanket over his lap.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, his pride severely stomped on at being caught in his boxers.

It didn't help when Ginny piped in, "Oh, it's quite all right. I kind of like seeing him in his knickers." Both the twins and Ron's amusement seemed to disappear at her comment. Harry wanted to sink down into the floorboards at their slightly furious faces. When they followed Ginny out the room, they mumbled something to her back. Whatever it was, Ginny seemed to brush it off like she would some bothersome bug. Fred popped his head back in through the door.

"Better get ready, mate. Dad wants you meet someone." Groaning slightly from embarrassment and having to leave the bed, Harry got up and pulled on fresh clothes. He walked downstairs, still avoiding everyone's eyes, until he noticed a dark figure leaning up against the doorframe to the Weasley's den.


	3. Dreams come to life

3: Dreams Come to Life

Harry was snapped half-heartedly out of his stare at the woman he seemed to know from his dream. '_Oh stop it, Potter, she wouldn't be interested in you, it's only your hormones running away with you.' _Sitting up straighter, Harry turned a curious look to Mr. Weasley, the look in his eyes pleading with him to explain.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it's nice to meet you again." The woman extended a friendly hand to Harry, taking no obvious notice of Mr. Weasley's slightly bewildered expression. After the men composed themselves, Mr. Weasley delicately pushed himself back into the conversation.

"Yes well, you two have met before?" Harry nodded to Mr. Weasley, not taking his eyes off the woman beside him, although he did shake her hand back. Before Harry could explain that day on the train, the woman cut in sweetly.

"Well I was pushed from my compartment and Harry was kind enough to help me with my things and let me stay with him while we got to platform nine and three quarters." She smiled at them both and crossed her obviously long legs. Harry struggled to pay attention to her words and not any other of her breathtaking features. He heard a cough from in front of him and vaguely turned his attention to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes well I never got her name, I was actually going to mention meeting her with you Mr. Weasley, but I never quite got around to it." Harry kept his eyes on the red headed jolly sort of man so as not to stare at the uncomfortably close woman next to him.. Feeling the sweat beginning to accumulate on his forehead, Harry tried to forget she was sitting there, but it was growing increasingly difficult for him.

"Well her name is KyLiegh Grant." Harry looked momentarily thoughtful at the last name. Seeing this, KyLiegh smiled.

"Its Scottish. Grant is the French word meaning 'grand' or 'big'. I'm not positively sure about it but the original bearer of the surname was called this because of his size or possibly his height." She paused and looked at both of them. "I'm sorry, I was babbling," KyLiegh said innocently.

"Well I know of one person in particular that would love to hear about your family," Mr. Weasley piped. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than they heard the familiar sound of the fireplace flaming up with green fire, and someone stepping out of the fireplace. Hermione dusted the front of her cotton shirt and looked quite disgruntled.

"Hermione!" Harry yelped, purely from having a distraction from the closely sitting woman. "Speak of the devil." Harry gave a small smile and hugged her, then turned back towards the two still sitting figures mumbling something amongst themselves. Harry tried to take the opportunity to sneak out of the room but heard Mr. Weasley stand up.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but we still have more to discuss here, so I'm sure that Ginny, who I know is listening at the kitchen door, will be more than happy to help Hermione, and catch her up on things upstairs." Mr. Weasley smiled as they all heard a small cough from the door to the den and Ginny slowly helped her friend with her things. Hermione's face registered confusion. With a few quick words from the red head, they both scrambled up the stairs. When Mr. Weasley was satisfied they were no longer being listened to he sat back down and waited for Harry to retake his spot.

"Well Harry, I know that you do not appreciate the sudden guest and I know that you think you have things under control, however I can guarantee that Miss Grant is very knowledgeable in ancient text and the origin of the Horcruxes." Harry could see that Mr. Weasley was not quite comfortable with having to tell Harry that he was going to have a babysitter.

"Harry, I know that you are a very capable young man and are very unsure of taking help from someone you don't know." Harry rolled his eyes inwardly at KyLiegh's words. He seemed to know her very well from his dreams but kept his face as neutral as possible as she went on. "Nevertheless, I assure you that I won't get in your way or try to force you into something you don't want to do. I am only here to help." She placed a hand on his knee gently, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "If you need anything I want you to be able to come to me with it." With that she stood up and picked up her bag and an empty cage.

Mr. Weasley called for Fred and George to come in the den, knowing well enough they had extendable ears and were listening to everything, probably put on by Ginny. When he heard scurrying footsteps and saw them almost fall through the entryway, Harry tried to stifle a laugh.

"Fred, George if you would be so kind as to escort Miss Grant to Charlie and Bill's old room? There she can have SOME privacy, since the rest of the house obviously is not." He shot the twins a mock glare as they batted their eyes back innocently, making Harry fight to not laugh aloud.

"Why father we're insulted."

"We would never cross into someone's privacy just to gain something for ourselves." Fred put a hand over his heart as if Mr. Weasley had insulted him deeply. Harry snorted involuntarily at that and they both gave mischievous grins. Before KyLiegh started up the stairs, she turned back to Harry.

"Well I suppose there's no reason to stall on getting into the books I have brought, you come up to my room after dinner and we'll get started." With that, she turned and followed the now arguing twins up the steps.

KyLiegh followed the red headed twins up the long stairwell and finally to a door on a second floor. There she nodded and waited for them to stop bickering long enough to take her own bags and unpack, but to her irritation they didn't even look at her as they pushed past her and set her things on the floor. Rolling her eyes to herself she stepped inside and noticed them staring at her openly. Cocking an eyebrow at the two grinning twins, she decided to talk.

"What is it?" she asked, unsure but still ever so sweet.

"Well me and my brother here," Fred began.

"Were just discussing a new product we are trying to release,"

"But the desired effects aren't happening." They traded their sentences smoothly and with ease.

"Yes, and, well, we happen to know that you're good with different foreign plants and such, just though you could give us some advice." KyLiegh waved her hand as she sat down and gestured for them to continue, these two were definitely interesting.

"Okay well we are working on a head-expanding pastry." They continued to explain to her about the pastries and what they used. Nodding her head, KyLiegh continued to listen as she pulled out a well-worn book.

"Well there's just something wrong with the formula causing the vict- umm I mean customer to break out in pink itchy blotches." They sat there and watched her as she thumbed through her book. Although it was unmarked, she seemed to know what she was looking for.

"And you say you used Essence of Sumac for the expanding effects?" They both nodded as she pursed her lips slightly and rubbed her bottom lip gently, lost in thought for a minute.

"AHA!" The boys jumped in unison, and KyLiegh jabbed the book. "There's your problem, do you know what Sumac is?" she eyed them seriously. When they looked away not really wanting to admit they didn't, KyLiegh sighed. "Sumac is a Muggle plant coming from the poisonous sumac plant. Now if you use Kalama Root-" pausing she turned to her trunk once more and rummaged through a series of vials, finally pulling out one, "ah ha here we go. Use this and I promise the object will expand, not break out. It's naturally sweet and has a nutty flavour to it. However, I have to warn you, some may be allergic, having adverse effects, so be careful with it and make sure you package the product with a clear warning. I know it would be funny to see someone with a bloated, spotted head, but the allergy effects could cause the person to die if not treated." With that in mind she handed the contents over to the nearest twin. They smiled at her, their pale freckled faces beaming.

"Thank you so much," George said with a wink, and then was followed by, "we owe you one." As they stepped to the door they both turned around.

"If you need anything from our store we'll open a free line of credit just for you." Fred gave her a lopsided grin. When they both finally left she shook her head. KyLiegh knew perfectly well about the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and although she found them childish she couldn't help but like their mischievousness. KyLiegh heard a soft tap at her window over the desk; hastily she opened the window to see a steely-eyed hawk glaring at her. KyLiegh pulled on a protective glove from her trunk and let him crawl onto her arm. As tame and loyal as the hawk was, his sharp talon, despite its carefulness, would cut her arm up. Softly she rubbed her finger between its eyes and crooned at him.

"How have you been my sweet Fawn?" He gently nibbled at her fingers until she gave in and gave him a hunk of sweet roll from a snack pouch she kept handy. Letting him down to enjoy his treat, KyLiegh pulled off her glove. She noticed there was a piece of fresh parchment on his leg. She waited patiently for the sentry hawk to finish or. The woman sat down gently and brushed her long hair from her face, tossing it over her shoulder. When Fawn was done he obediently held out his leg and waited until he was free of his load. KyLiegh unfurled it slowly and read the contents, which simply stated, _'REPORT_ '

Raising an eyebrow, KyLiegh pushed on Fawn's tail feathers to move him away from her parchment, ink and quill. Finally, she began to write.

_My lord, _

_I have made contact with him and we will be moving out in a couple of days for number 12. The Ministry has arranged for Muggle transportation. There, the next part of the plan will take place, and I will report again then. If there are changes in the current plans, I will report them immediately. _

_-KyLiegh_

Re – reading the letter, she knew it was simple but it explained enough. Knowing that no one intercepted the fast sentry bird, she sealed the letter and handed it to Fawn, then whispered, "To the Dark Lord and be quick, and remember to not be seen." Giving a soft cry of understanding, Fawn bent slightly and with powerful wings swept out the window as quickly as he came in. Leaning somewhat out the window, a cool and refreshing breeze swept through the summer's humidity. KyLiegh closed her eyes and stayed there for a moment, letting the wind cool her face, finally finding the resolve to pull herself inside.

She took her wand out and carefully pointed at the parchment her master had sent her and muttered a charm making the small scrap of paper smoke and then make a light pop as it gave a final puff, disappearing. With the final events of her day almost over, she went to the low bed and lay down softly, pulling the pillow close to her. She could finally relax for a moment. Surprised at how tired she was, she didn't fight the looming sleepiness and only fell into darkness letting it wrap her up secure and tight like a blanket.

KyLiegh woke with a start, a fire burning fiercely in her chest. She gave a weak cry and grasped her chest feebly; her nightmares were becoming frequent and harder to ignore even with Occlumency. She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door, the contents of her dream becoming fuzzy and wandering out of her mental grasp. She heard another knock, this time a little louder, and she croaked a command to enter. KyLiegh gave a small cough to ward the sleep from her voice. When she looked up, she saw a concerned Harry Potter looking at her.

"Are you okay?" His face was etched with concern but his eyes held up a mental guard.

"Yes I'm fine." KyLiegh smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down, handing her the tray of food. "Mrs. Weasley thought you would be hungry from missing dinner so she sent me up here with a tray seeing as how you wanted to talk with anyway." Harry's voice trailed off as he tried to look anywhere but at her smiling face. She knew she made him nervous. KyLiegh took the tray gently and set it in her lap, and she became aware of the state her hair was in; slightly bed ruffled from sleeping.

KyLiegh wondered how long she happened to be asleep, but gave the thought a shake to clear it from her head. She crossed her long legs at the ankle over the side of the bed. Still smiling at herself, she sat there and ate comfortably as she watched Harry squirm from discomfort beside her. Trying to keep her laughter inside she watched him from the corner of her eye. Suddenly Harry coughed and stood. KyLiegh looked at him openly and placed a hand on his leg.

"Hmmm? Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?" he looked at her, bewildered for a moment, then sat down again. KyLiegh stood and placed the tray on the desk and turned to him. "I know that you have many questions for me Mr. Potter," she stated simply, and waited for Harry to go on. She knew that she could be quite intimidating.

"Well yes I do. I just don't understand why the Ministry thinks it fit to send somebody to watch me and why they think I can't do it on my own." KyLiegh held up her hand and laughed a little, a sweet smile on her face.

"Whoa, wait a second, take a breath. For one, the Ministry sent me because they know that you are interested in being a Auror. Second, I'm the best they have, and last, they know you can do it yourself, they just want you to have someone here to help with a little more experience. I'm replaceable Harry, you're not." Her last words came out soft and she could see slight shock on his face. Harry looked down at his hands,

"Well I just needed to know." With that, he stood again and headed for the door.

"Yes you did Harry. I think that should be all for tonight, but I would like to talk to you more tomorrow, maybe after breakfast, about what we will be going over and learning together." Harry gave one more nod and left her room rather quickly. Smiling to herself, KyLiegh got up and finished the tray. She gratefully drank the pumpkin juice down.

She hadn't had anything all day and the home cooked meal quieted her stomach that had growled angrily at her only a few moments earlier. KyLiegh didn't have the energy to walk down to the kitchen to put the plate away so she left it there and got undressed and ready for bed. Once more, she fell into the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Sleep wasn't done with her that evening and it quickly took over.


	4. Unexpected run ins

(A/N: As always anything I'm writing about is all JKR's I own nothing, just using it for my own twisted imagination.)

Chapter 4: Unexpected Run Ins

The next morning came quickly for Harry and he grudgingly sat up and found Ron still asleep in the bed despite the smell of breakfast. Getting up quietly, Harry snuck to the bathroom to relieve himself and went back to his room to get dressed. When he finally made it downstairs he found that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones awake this early.

"Why dear you're up early," Mrs. Weasley said and made Harry another plate piled high with food. He stifled a groan mixed with a yawn and heard Mr. Weasley give a small chuckle. Mrs. Weasley gave a puzzled look and Mr. Weasley patted his wife lovingly,

"Dear if you give him anymore meals like that the poor boy will barely be able to get out of the house from being too big." Mrs. Weasley huffed at this.

"Nonsense, Harry you just eat up. You need to regain your strength." Harry smiled despite himself, and looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Has there been any word on when I will be leaving?" He only got a silent no from Mr. Weasley and Harry sighed. Harry knew he was being antsy with wanting to leave but he didn't want to put the Weasley's in any more danger then they were by keeping him.

"Harry you need to remain here and learn as much as you can so you can be prepared for You – Know – Who," Mr. Weasley said as he continued to drink his coffee. Harry nodded begrudgingly and continued with his meal, only stopping to look up when KyLiegh entered the room. Harry nearly choked on his juice as he looked at her. She was wearing a tightly laced leather camisole, dark low raised jeans, and a pair of black leather boots to match that ended at her knees. Harry let his eyes trace over her newly exposed skin and saw black tribal tattooing run up her arm, cap her shoulder and cut across her shoulders finally, ending at a point between her collarbone. The intricate design of it all seemed to move on its own as she moved. Harry shook the thought from his head. He knew once the girls saw her dressed like that they were going to be gnashing teeth. Harry tried not to stare and was relieved when a strained cough came from Mrs. Weasley,

"So KyLiegh, would you like some breakfast?" Although the question was pleasant enough, it held a strangled tone.

"No thank you but I'll get some coffee," she smiled, seemingly not hearing the strain in Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Oh its alright dear, I'll get it." Without further argument, she sat down and let it be brought to her. KyLiegh blew the steam from the top of the mug and tentatively took a sip; when a satisfied grin spread across her face, she nodded to Mrs. Weasley.

"This is very good, I can never get it just right," she fawned over Mrs. Weasley, obviously slowly winning her over,

"Well if you want to know how I did it just ask. I'll be happy to show you." With that, Mrs. Weasley turned to finish laying out breakfast. As the others slowly ambled into the kitchen rubbing their eyes and grumbling about having to be up, Mrs. Weasley chastised them quietly to just sit down and eat. Harry's stares at KyLiegh were cut off as Ginny walked down in a pair of shorts and a yellow cotton blouse. He momentarily forgot about the women sitting at the end of the table idly flipping through a stack of books. When Ginny sat down next to him and snatched apiece of toast from his plate Harry smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Giving him a small smile back Ginny tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well I guess its time for me to head off for work." As Mr. Weasley stood to leave, KyLiegh stood as well and accompanied him to the back door and waited for him to say good – bye to his wife and children. Harry heard quiet conversation from the backdoor, and when he looked at Ron and the twins they openly gawked at her apparel. He also noticed Hermione's anger crawl onto her face as a slight flush crept on to her cheeks. Turning away from his friends he once more looked at Ginny's face to see her lost in thought, not noticing everyone's fascination. Harry leaned to Ginny closely and whispered in her ear,

"So for lunch do you want to take a walk and have a little picnic?" Ginny smiled at him and he saw that impish twinkle in her eyes.

"You know Potter you can be quite the charmer sometimes. Good thing my family likes you so much." With the grin still on her face she nuzzled her face into Harry's shoulder, and he could smell the faint smell of lilac which she knew always drove him crazy. Their intimate moment was interrupted by a small cough as KyLiegh now stood with her books in her hands.

"Well Mr. Potter you seem to be done with your breakfast, if you would like to get started you can meet me in the back yard. The morning weather seems to be pleasant enough." With that she turned around and headed to the back door to sit outside without waiting for Harry walk to with her.

"Humph, she seems to be a rather interesting woman." There was a strange look on Hermione's face as she said that, the flush still on her cheeks,

"What is she thinking dressing like that? It's very inappropriate if you ask me."

"Well I think it's very, uh nice," Fred said, a little grin on face and, George waggled his eyebrow.

"Of course you two would say something like that, I mean she is just revealing way too much skin," Hermione kept on in her logical way of thinking.

"If you ask us its, a nice change to see someone that is very, uh open about her appearance," George said smoothly, "and she's bloody sharp too, helped us with some problems with our new product last night."

"And I wonder how far that tattoo goes down?" They high - fived each other and laughed; leaving Hermione to cross her arms in front of her staring irritably at the two and then started in on Ron for not saying anything to back her up. Shaking his head Harry stood up and leaned over to Ginny,

"Well I've got to go and start some research, I'll see you at lunch," he said and kissed her adoringly on the nose. With that, he headed out into the garden and scanned with his eyes for KyLiegh, finally spotting her sitting at a wooden table under an old shade tree. When Harry finally made his way over to her, she never looked up and only handed him an unmarked book that looked like it had been through a couple cycles in the wash.

"You should start with this one; you will be able to find some things in there that I think will pique your interest." They sat there for the next hour and half reading and reviewing the books. Sometimes he paused to ask questions, and although she would always smile and answer him, there was something cold and calculating in her eyes. When Harry's concentration began to wan KyLiegh seemed to take notice and stood, closing their books with a quick flick of her wand.

"Well would you like to take a break and grab something to drink?" Nodding vaguely, he couldn't take his eyes from her face and knowing that he shouldn't only made it harder for him not to. Smiling, she laid a hand on his shoulder and jerked her head towards the house. He shuddered at her touch slightly, hoping that KyLiegh hadn't noticed.

Inside they sat at the table KyLiegh conjured two bottles of butterbeer for them and as if she couldn't get enough of the books she had probably read a thousand times muttered almost absent - mindedly, "Acchio books," catching them effortlessly with her hands and opened them.

"How can you keep reading like that? My eyes feel like they're going to melt out of my head," harry knew he sounded a bit whiney, but couldn't stop himself. KyLiegh looked up at him and laughed a little. Her voice tinkled delightfully, sending yet another shiver up his spine.

"You know she's right Harry you need to keep a vigilant mind," Hermione said as she and Ginny walked in and took a seat

"Thank you Hermione," KyLiegh said pleasantly to her and held out her hand.

"I don't think we were properly introduced last night, I'm KyLiegh Grant." Hermione shook her hand friendly enough but still looked at her as if trying to break down what made KyLiegh up. As if reading her thoughts KyLiegh summoned two more butter - beers for the girls and continued to chat pleasantly. Harry couldn't help but wonder if KyLiegh knew Legilimency.

"I'm an Auror with the Ministry of Magic, and I have been sent to help Harry here learn more about the Horcruxes. I know Professor Dumbledore has told you some things about them has he not?" She directed her question at Harry and he sputtered slightly and felt his heart clench at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

"Yes we…well talked about it I've seen what they could possibly be." KyLiegh nodded and leaned towards him a little. He could feel Ginny stiffen slightly.

"Well, you should also know that they could be anything simple, but the Dark Lord is much more proud than that. He must feel like he has something like a trophy. So the objects which he put his souls into would have to be valuable to him," she rambled almost aimlessly, keeping her eyes intently on him.

"Well I know THAT already. The professor and I concluded that he must have wanted to have something from each of the heads that founded Hogwarts."

"Of course you do but did you ever stop to think that maybe he never got those things? Obviously Godric Gryffindor's sword is in Dumbledore's office and the Dark Lord was never able to get it." Her gazed wandered aimlessly from Harry's, and she leaned back in her seat, lost in thought.

"Well she's probably right, Harry, how are you ever going to find them all?" Ginny suddenly said making Harry look at her. His thoughts were jumbled with emotions as he looked in her eyes. Something stirred inside Harry and he wanted nothing more then for the whole world around him to just disappear and let him and Ginny have an eternity. Harry was gently brought back when he felt Ginny's touch on his leg.

"Oi, stop looking like a love sick puppy Harry," Ron chided him as he strolled into the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry looked back to see KyLiegh standing and starting to gather the books in her arms.

"Well Mr. Potter we can continue this evening." With that she turned and nearly fell over Fred who effortlessly grabbed her waist and moved a little closer then needed. The girl's eyes bulged from the sockets at the display. KyLiegh gave a small cough and batted her long eyelashes at the tall Weasley.

"Oh pardon me Miss Grant, how could I be so clumsy?" He was still holding onto her waist as she turned away from him.

"Yes, how could you, Mr. Weasley?" she replied cheekily to him and gently brushed past George. Fred grabbed his chest weakly and leaned backwards letting his brother promptly catch him.

"Be still my beating heart," Fred cried out dramatically and Ron couldn't help but snigger at his brother. George let Fred drop after a moment and stepped over him.

"Ah women after me own heart." George sighed. Ginny and Hermione shook their head in unison.

"Men; they're impossible." Nodding they both got up to leave letting Harry and Ron follow after trying to grab their attention, but still they stalked off as if not wanting to hear a word of it. They turned only to hear the chimes of the Weasleys' magic clock and saw the hand that would be Charlie's head go through the motions of Away, Traveling, and Home. Seconds later there was a pop and there stood Charlie with a duffle thrown over his shoulder and tanned from the all the sun he took in from working out in the nomadic lifestyle. Ginny was the first to break from their stunned gawk and ran up to him.

"CHARLIE!" she shrieked and ran towards him flinging herself on him for a hug. The other Weasleys gave shouts of delight as they hugged him and patted his back.

"How are you all? Ah, Harry how are you, old man?" he delicately pulled himself from his little sister's grasp.

"I'm doing alright, how have you been?" he gave Charlie a big smile and they hugged each other in a one armed hug.

"Good, good. So where are Mum? I know Dad's got to be at work by now, but I thought I'd pop in for a while as a surprise." He beamed brightly.

"Well Mum's upstairs doing some cleaning. Should be down in a moment though." Ron informed him and stepped closer to Hermione absentmindedly wrapping an arm around her waist. As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley could be heard hurrying down the stairs.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on down here?" Her words could be heard before Mrs. Weasley actually rounded the corner. Her flushed face showed frustration, but she stopped squarely in her tracks when she saw Charlie.

"Hi Mum," he smiled, and made the first move to hug her warmly.

"Oh, Charlie! How are you - what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Romania?" Mrs. Weasley fired off the questions and left Charlie laughing.

"Whoa Mum, its alright, I've just taken a few days for vacation, well more like a week, and I thought instead of sending an owl I would just surprise you." His smile faltered a little at her expression.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" He took her by the shoulders and looked concerned.

"What? Oh, no, Charlie, it's just that we have a guest here and they're staying in you and Bill's old room." Relief seemed to wash over Charlie as he hugged her again.

"Oh Mum don't do that to me, I thought something happened. Well its alright I'll just stay in there…" his words faltered at the sniggering from the twins and pink that flushed on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Well I don't think so, our guest is a she and I don't think it appropriate for you to stay in there with her." Charlie rolled his eyes at the statement, which sent his mother into a rant.

"Don't you roll your eyes young man, I won't have it. I don't care how you live out there with the dragons in Romania. I just won't have it here it's – it's not proper."She deflated after her short rant. Charlie smiled at her.

"No its not, I suppose I could just stay at a motel in town." Mrs. Weasley looked crossly at him.

"Or I could stay on the couch, it doesn't matter to me, it's not like I can kick a woman out of my old room. She obviously got there before me it wouldn't be very gentlemanly." He picked up his things and started towards the den.

"No Charlie, we'll think of something you don't have to stay at an inn, we'll find somewhere for you to sleep." She seemed distressed as she followed him in.

For the second time that day in less the half an hour KyLiegh collided with someone, fell to the floor on the stairs, and groaned slightly at the pain from her bottom.

"Oh I am so sorry! Are you okay?" There was a strong grip on her arm as she was being hauled up straight. When she looked into the face of the person she ran into, KyLiegh's retort died on her lips. As she looked in the dim light at the broad shouldered red head in front of her, she knew he was obviously a Weasley.

"Oh KyLiegh, this is my son, Charlie." Mrs. Weasley seemed to appear out of nowhere. Composing herself, she smiled faintly at Charlie. The only thought in her head at the time was an unmistakable, 'Oh boy' as she gave him a quick look up and down. Thoughts ran through her mind that she knew she should not be thinking at the moment, but there was something about him that just caught her interest. Maybe it was the broad shoulders; unlike the rest of the Weasley men, he seemed to be given. A cough interrupted her thoughts and she could plainly see Mrs. Weasley becoming cross.

"Well we're just trying to find a spot to put Charlie. He'll be staying for a week and I have no clue were to put him." KyLiegh smiled.

"He can just have his old room back. I probably won't be staying in much, I've got way too much researching to do." KyLiegh turned around to keep herself focused. When she finally walked back up to the room that she had been staying in KyLiegh gathered a few new reference books she had on Dark Arts. Not waiting to hear Mrs. Weasley's protest, she quickly left, knowing this would cause a rile in the Weasley household, or at least for Mrs. Weasley. Grinning to herself, she knew that it wasn't intentional for the tension to be raised from her presumptuous attitude, but it was an added bonus. When Mrs. Weasley huffed away and left Charlie to unpack his bags of a few things, KyLiegh returned to the shared room remembering she forgot her ink and quill.

"Oh I thought you had already gone down stairs Charlie," KyLiegh said innocently, blinking. She knew that he didn't believe her from the grin on his face.

"No I'm quite tired and that lot of mine can take a lot of energy. I think I'll just wait till lunch to go down." He turned away from her and continued to unpack.

"So I hear that you work in Romania?" KyLiegh sat down and made idle chat with him as she watched him move back and forth, much to her dismay. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to the desk and saw that it was still an hour until lunch and the room and house had become very oppressive to her in the last couple of minutes. Scribbling a few notes on fresh parchment, KyLiegh stopped concentrating when she realized that Charlie was now standing over her, looking at one of the books she had open.

"Hmm, Dark Arts. Now what kind of woman working for the Ministry needs to know that kind of stuff?" he asked in a low husky voice to close to her ear for comfort. She cursed herself silently for being shaken by him, composing herself quickly though she turned to face him, her face only inches from his.

"Well the kind that is an Auror," she replied back to him. Something in his eyes was hungry, and she knew that look all too well. Charlie backed up and laid on his bed, shutting his eyes.

"And to answer your question earlier, yes, I work in Romania, mostly with Horn - tailed Ridge - backs." Taking that as a moment to escape, she stood, and Charlie opened one eye that twinkled with that infamous Weasley mischievousness.

"Yes that's what I've heard; I've also heard they can be quite dangerous. Not the most reliable and sensible creatures; work purely on predatorial instincts if I'm not mistaken." KyLiegh pursed her lips in thought and rubbed her lower lip, not thinking about being sucked into more conversation. When she looked at the smiling Charlie, she perked up and arched her thin eyebrows at him.

"You're exactly right but I would think it would be even more dangerous being an Auror." It was a statement more, then a question and KyLiegh replied with a shake of her head.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, at least I know what I'm dealing with when I go up against men. It's easier to know what darkness lurks in the hearts of men more than an irrational beast." She moved to once more sit at the desk and Charlie sat up straight in his bed. There were a couple moments of silence between the two as they stared at one another.

"Yes, well, are you sure that you are not going to want to sleep in here?" Charlie asked quietly as he stood and headed for the door,

"No I don't suppose I'll be staying in here much except to be getting some books and a change of clothes." She once again turned and started scribbling on her parchment.

"Hmm, well, I don't think I will be either for that matter." KyLiegh popped her head around quickly and stared at the slowly retreating Charlie. She shook her head and continued to write, the want to keep up her façade dying rapidly. Sighing, she stood and looked out the window and raised her eyebrow when she saw the youngest Weasley and Potter walk into the woods carrying a picnic basket.

Harry and Ginny were soon walking outside with a picnic basket that Mrs. Weasley conjured. Harry muttered a cooling spell as they walked, feeling the suppressing heat. Knowing that he could now do magic out side of school gave him an incredible feeling of freedom. He wanted nothing more than to keep walking with Ginny and not look back. Hearing a giggle from the small girl beside him, Harry turned his thoughts back to reality. He was taken a little by surprise as Ginny grabbed his hand and took off running towards a hidden trail off the main one and soon she stopped and pulled him down. There she lay on top of him and kissed him all over his face, every touch of her skin against his left him feeling breathless and wanting more.

"Oh Harry, this is perfect. We're surrounded by my brothers in that house, but we can finally just sit and talk and not be interrupted." Before he could reply to her words, she kissed him soundly on the lips. Although his body responded to hers, the image of the longhaired woman with piercing blue eyes stood above him looking into his eyes. He could feel the touch of her and he let out a moan and grabbed her waist roughly.

"Ouch! Harry!" Ginny pushed away from him and he stared, confused for a moment.

"What the bloody hell has been wrong with you lately? I don't feel like your totally with me here." She tucked her legs underneath her as she stared into his eyes a little indignantly.

"Ginny I don't know. I have so much on my mind, I feel like I'm being pulled too thin." He rested his head in his hands when he sat up. When Harry looked up, he could see Ginny pursing her lips.

"Well I'm so sorry if you think I'm being such a burden for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend." She stood the anger in face flashing across her pretty face. Harry reached out for her and gave a weak smile.

"Ginny, I don't mean you're taking too much effort to keep up with. I just need some time to take my mind off of everything for a while. My head feels like it's going to burst any minute." Harry cradled his head in his hand and shook it gently. Before Harry could say anything to her or take back his words, she stood,

"Harry, I know that you need time to sort your feelings out so when ever you're ready I'll be here for you. Just don't take too long, I don't know how long I can wait." With that, Ginny started towards the house. '_Well you handled that great Potty, what are you going to do next to try and make her feel oh so special?'_ Falling back into the leaves Harry did his best to ignore the snide remarks from inside his head.

Harry thought he had fallen asleep again as he felt a familiar hand run through his hair. Frowning, he opened his eyes to see he was still lying in grass underneath the tree; the only thing that had changed was that he saw KyLiegh kneeling beside him. The insufferable heat didn't seem bother her. As if he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her down and she ran a hand through his dark messy hair. She laid her slim body on top of his, leaned closed to his face and kissed his cheek gently. KyLiegh tilted her head to his ear and gave it a little nibble.

"I know that you have been having dreams Harry," she whispered deeply. The breath on his ear sent chills down his whole body. She slid her body on top of his, like in his recurring dream, and he let a moan leave his lips involuntarily. Smiling at him she slipped her soft hands under his shirt and began to tug it upwards, making him sit up with her in his lap. There, she roughly pushed him back down and let her dark hair fall around his face as she gently ran her hands through his hair once again. Eagerly, he grabbed her waist and guided her body against him, and he kissed her roughly. When she finally pulled away from him, she looked into his eyes, burning a path straight through him. His thoughts began to reform themselves as he took a few calming breaths. KyLiegh took a moment to look over her shoulder, then, getting up from her position on Harry, she tossed him his shirt.

"Maybe you should head back to the Burrow Harry." He gawked at her with an open mouth as she slowly began to transform into a black panther. Her hair seemed to grow the length of her body and covered her pale flawless skin. When KyLiegh finally rested on all fours, she stared at Harry with the same intense blue eyes. Her fur glistened in the harsh sunlight. Harry could hear a low growl from her, and then took off with power strides. Pulling his shirt back on hastily, he started to make his way towards the Weasley's abode. The scenes of what had happened were running through his mind, and Harry seeing KyLiegh turning into that panther. He couldn't believe that she was an Animagus and he wondered whether or not she was registered. Harry pushed past his thoughts and what had happened with her. His mind was determined to focus on Ginny only. He needed to see her and tell her he was sorry. '_Sorry for what, Potty boy, that you were snogging another woman? Oh yeah that's smooth, I knew you couldn't do anything right, you know that no one thinks you can anything right.'_ He had become accustomed to pushing the voice into the deepest corner of his mind so he could concentrate. It made him only want to see Ginny even more.

(A/N : From top to bottom as they say…I just love writing about Fred and George there sooooo fun. Then there is Charlie…The thought to write about him was to tempting I don't know about any of you girls out there but something about a mysterious man with broad shoulders…fan herself oh sorry…. and what's this? Could something possibly be happening between KyLiegh and Charlie? I know I know…I said that this is a dark angst fic…don't worry there will be lots, and lots more to come…probably more then you can handle oh and one more thing…50 house points to the first person to recognize the movie quote I have put into this chapter!)


End file.
